


【贺红】君子六艺—数（ABO/pwp）

by zyc940310



Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [6]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※君子六艺，六曰数
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Series: 【贺红】君子六艺 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377238
Kudos: 46





	【贺红】君子六艺—数（ABO/pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> ※君子六艺，六曰数

贺天回家时莫关山正拿着长勺搅拌锅里的高汤。  
男人的急迫从门外解开密码锁的手速便可窥一二：“莫仔，我……”  
“啥？”抽油烟机噪音略大，莫关山琢磨，临近年关，是该拆下来洗洗。  
腰侧伸来一只长手，贺天熄火关掉抽油烟机，动作行云流水一气呵成。  
“干吗？！”莫关山从来不惯着他，抬肘就是一记后顶，“老子还在熬汤！”  
“先放放。”贺天一般不这么和莫关山说话，这般蛮不讲理，想来是真有急事。  
心下衡量，莫关山丢了汤匙，顺从地转过身：“出什么事了？”  
“我有个问题，你如实回答。”  
莫关山的心开始打鼓，倒不是心虚什么，怪就怪贺天的神情实在严肃。  
“你说。”  
“莫仔，”挺直后背，贺天眉间夹川，深深望进莫关山眼里，“我多大？”

“啊？”  
莫关山做好了他吐露惊世骇俗之语的准备，却万万没料到会是这样一个没头没脑的问题。  
“多大？”在脑内搜寻这三字所能意会的各种可能，莫关山犹疑着说出他最先想到的答案，“翻年满三十？”  
贺天握他双肩：“不是这个。”  
“那是什么？”  
“我是说，”视线由莫关山的脸往下游移，最终定格在二人紧紧相贴的胯下，“我的屌，有多大？”

眼神跟随贺天下瞟，明白问题后又移回他脸上，血红如火焰般从莫关山的脖颈一路烧满他白皙的脸。  
“……谁几把知道你那玩意儿有多大啊？！”Omega羞红了眼眶，抬手欲将Alpha狠狠推开，“你他妈有毛病吧！问的什么几把问题！你那活儿多大你他妈自己不知道啊！”  
扣着人肩膀的Alpha被搡了几下纹丝不动：“你没算过吗？”  
“我有病啊我算这个！”莫关山眼泪都快出来，此刻的他压根不敢直视贺天，迫不及待想离这不害臊的混蛋远一点。  
“你怎么能没算过？”显然对莫关山的答案不满意，贺天把他箍得更紧，“你是我的Omega，理应比我更清楚。”  
“贺几把天你吃错药了？！”脸皮薄得不行，莫关山根本无法接受这般私密的问题被这样大喇喇地拿到台面上讨论，“给老子滚！老子还要做饭！”  
“别做了。”贺天弯腰，将挣扎不已的Omega一把扛上肩，“算清楚再吃。”

每每被Alpha压在床上时莫关山都会忍不住骂娘，自己明明长了张性冷淡的脸，怎么总会那么轻易被贺天挑起本无踪影的情欲。  
挣扎得胳膊都酸了，贺天钳着他双腕的大手还纹丝不动。乳头被揉搓得生疼，莫关山气得想咬人，却连被Alpha强势撬开的牙关都合不上。  
后穴已经开始外渗黏液，那里明明一分钟前还清爽干燥。莫关山被贺天密不透风的吻亲得头晕眼花，贺天从他胸口滑至腰际的手蹭得他发痒，加之脑子不甚清醒，结果便是本不怎么情愿的Omega竟微微上拱腰腹，迎合起Alpha的动作。  
敏锐如贺天当然第一时间发现了莫关山的变化。放开被自己吮吸至红肿的双唇，贺天埋头舔咬Omega后颈处发烫的腺体，顺手扒了底外裤，修长中指蘸取穴口粘稠液体，顺利探了进去。

磨合过千百遍，贺天早已对莫关山的身体了如指掌。他不怎么费劲便找到夹在肠肉褶皱间的那一点，指尖稍用力，莫关山的呻吟顿时拔高八度，后穴涌出的大股体液浸湿贺天一整只手。  
未过多磨蹭，贺天掐着莫关山的腰窝把人拽近，一个深挺直直把自己送了进去。  
Omega尖叫着高扬脖颈，失去束缚的手求救般抓紧Alpha结实的手腕：“慢、慢点……”两个字说得断断续续，只因那超出承受限度的快感与刺激。  
贺天出奇的听话，他果真放慢速度，用磨人的频率磨蹭莫关山的前列腺：“我慢点，你好好感受，算一算我有多大。”  
张嘴是骂人的口型，莫关山又转念一想，既然不知道贺天发什么疯，与其抵死不从被操废，不如顺着他的意思配合。  
他咬紧牙关，闭眼用心感受体内缓缓挺进的硬物尺寸。  
“十一？”话音未落，挨了记狠弄，“少了！十三！十……操你又抽什么风？！”

贺天此人，从不在沉默中太监，他只在沉默中变态。  
莫关山的“十三”显然深深刺痛了他的脑汗他的心，大手一摆，莫关山就被掀趴在被褥上。  
“姿势不对。”两只手几乎把莫关山的腰圈围，贺天将他牢牢钉在床上，唯独屁股高高撅起，“这样进得深，你再好好算。”  
莫关山脑门抵着枕头，差点没被这一下顶吐。贺天总是对的，这下不仅进得更深，角度也更刁钻。他不用低头用眼睛确认，都能感受到Alpha硕大的龟头顶在自己肚皮上的饱胀。不过好歹，这次没让他自己用手摸……  
“莫仔，摸一下。”包着莫关山的手，贺天将它按在他形状各异的小腹上，“用手测量。”  
操他妈的。莫关山边掉眼泪边心吐芬芳。果然，狗鸡这种生物是不会变的。  
“十、十五……”莫关山闭上双眼，破罐子破摔地随便报了个数字。

下一秒，天旋地转，待身体深处传来令人难耐的酸胀，莫关山才发现恍惚间自己已然坐在贺天怀中。  
“数学不行啊，莫仔。”从背后将Omega圈住，贺天有一搭没一搭地挺腰，牵着莫关山的手按在他自己的小腹上，隔着薄薄肚皮手动测量长度，“你自己看，从后穴到生殖腔，才十五？”  
莫关山根本坐不稳，全靠贺天支撑。Omega最为脆弱隐秘的器官正在遭受来自Alpha的猛烈攻击，泪珠不要钱似的往外撒，绵长的呻吟也变得短暂轻浅：“十八……十八……不要了贺天你顶到我胃了……”  
被迫狠坐，龟头挤进生殖腔，耻骨卡口，莫关山被锁死在贺天的阴茎上，在后者射精完成之前无法脱身。  
“进去了。”Alpha掰过Omega修长柔软的脖子，垂首与之唇舌相交，“这样看，不止十八。”

“你说对吗，莫仔？”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 次日中午，见一收到来自莫关山的信息。  
> 「再敢带坏贺天，我弄死你」
> 
> 见一委屈：人在家中卧，锅从天上来？  
> 展正希安慰：没事，你大概被当了挡箭牌。


End file.
